Grojband: Hearts fool
by paradign
Summary: Really late april fools one shot Carriexlarry and coreyxlaney one shots Enjoy


Made by me and fangirlinggrojfan editted by matsadler10

One day in Carries garage Larry tried to scare her... He snuck behind her and screamed '' BOOO'' Carrie screamed high-pitched as she grabbed a toy BB-gun and pointed at him, not seeing it was him because her eyes were closed. "Go away or I'll shoot!" Larry screamed like a little girl and put his hands over his face. Carrie saw it was just him and dropped the gun, removing his hands from his face, "Larrs! What were you thinking sneaking up on a GIRL with a weapon?!" '' April fools..'' he said shyly. Carrie face palmed, "I hate you so much." Larry's eyes widened as he started crying and was about to run away. She grabbed his arm, "APRIL FOOLS!" '' Thats it your dead!'' said Larry before smirking and jumping on her as he started tickling her. Carrie blushed lightly as she couldn't hold in her laughter and burst out laughing loudly, saying as she laughed, "S-Says the boy...who was c-crying!" a few minutes later he stopped tickling her and rolled next to her. Carrie smiled at him lightly while bopping his nose a few times which caused him to sigh and dreamily gaze at her. She gazed back lovingly and hugged him gently, "Why are you so small and cute?" '' W-whats all this flirtation all a sudden?'' he sluttered. Carrie blushed a bit realizing that it was flirting, "I don't know. I thought I was just asking you a question," He suddenly said somthing he thought he said in his brain '' Why are you so cute and hugable and kissable..'' She went wide-eyed, blushed red like his hair, and dazedly asked, "I-I know I-I'm cute and h-huggable, but...k-kissable...?" '' W-wait I would never say that out loud...'' he said while going red and cocvering his mouth. "You just it said out loud though..." She smirked at him lightly He froze and just stared at her completly speechless. Carrie wanted to assume he meant it but it was April fools, so she couldn't be sure. She sighed to herself silently and shot him another smile. He just blushed more while melting away at her smile. She smiled more adorably for him and made their noses touch '' W-what a-are y-ou..'' he sluttered. She shushed him, and whispered lightly, "I don't really know...but I'm having fun..." He lightly gulped and gazed at her. "I-If im being weird I'll stop..." She added shyly while gazing back he just stayed their not moving. She took that as a no and removed her beanie and put it onto his head He just blushed more and gazed at her. "Your always blushing Larrs..." She smiled " your so cute..." "H-Huh..?" She stuttered out '' S-sorry...'' sluttered Larry. Carrie started fake crying , "You're so mean! How could you say that to me?!" '' S-sorry.. I j-just t-thought y-you w-were cute..'' said Larry dramatically. Carrie stopped fake crying as her blush darkened, "Awww...you think I'm cute?" '' Y-yeah..'' he sluttered. "I-I think your cute too, Larrs." she stuttered back he then red as his hair She bopped her finger on his nose a few times, "Blushing again?" He stayed silent and gazed at her She gazed back at him and soon began to get lost in her own thoughts He gazed back . She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him as close as she could '' W-what y-you d-do...'' he sluttered. She didn't answer and leant in until their noses were touching and rub hers with his He felt redder and turned his head from nervs. She grabbed his cheek and kept him from turning his head, "What's the matter cutie?" He just blushed more. She sighed as she leant in and kissed his lips for a quick second he blushed and dreamily laid down on thje groud while hearts flew over him. Carrie giggled at him while laying next to him and hugging onto him he blushed more and hugged back "What would you do if I told you that was NOT an April Fools joke?" She smiled at him He then went wide eyed. Carrie kept smiling at him, "What would you do, my Larrs?" He just stayed silent. Carrie sighed, "You wouldn't do anything? Okay. Fine with me..." '' S-stop p-pranking m-me p-please..'' he sluttered. "I-I'm not pranking you, Larry...I meant it when I called you cute..." She frowned at him His eyes widened and he grabbed her hand. Carrie looked down at her hand and blushed darkly He just looked at her without speeking. Carrie gazed back at him before she started to lean in without knowing He looked at her gazing at her before grabbing her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. Carrie went wide eyed before she shut her eyes and kissed him back suddenly the twins came back. Kim and Konnie smirked at the two lovebirds, "Look what we have here..." said Kim smirking but to their surprise Carrie and Larry didn't move. Konnie jumped excitedly, "THEY CAN'T HEAR US BECAUSE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH!" Still the new couple didn't move Kim nodded and said '' Yeah I heard time stands still when your inlove.'' Kim then smirked and brought out her phone and started taking video of the two Suddenly Corey and Laney came in. "Ewww. Newman love is ugly." Corey growled while covering his eyes Still they ignored everyone. "Tell me when they stop sucking each other's lips..." Corey mumbled while bringing out a random night mask and putting it over his eyes so he couldn't see anything ''What's going on?'' said Laney abit puzzled. "It's April Fools and Carrie and Larry pranking each other...we come back to do our prank for them and we get THIS!" Kim laughed '' Oh..'' said Laney blushing abit. "Why's your face red?" Konnie asked to bother Laney purposely '' Uhh cuz its just abit awkward...here..''' she sluttered abit. "Then leave with your boyfriend. This isn't a fancy restaurant for couples, Ya know?" Kim smirked "If you want a restaurant, there's an All-You-Can-Eat-Garbage-Land not far from here." '' Don't make me hit you..'' said Laney getting mad. Kim hid behind her sister, "Don't hurt me!" '' dont tease me..'' said Laney. suddenly Corey went behind and her bear hugged her. '' I like teasing you Lanes..'' Laney blushed and smiled lightly, "I-I know you do, you cheese ball..." He kept hugging her still with the blindfold She turned her head back to look at him but couldn't really see him so she reached back and grabbed his beanie '' Awwh Corey and Laney sitting a garage..''' sang Kim. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Konnie sang the ending, "First comes love, then comes marriage..." '' SHUT UP...'' screamed Laney. Konnie screamed. Corey reached a hand out and put it over her mouth, "Shhhhh...your ruining the moment..." '' what moment?'' she asked while blushing abit. "This moment..." He hugged her tighter she went wide eyed and blushed while struggling to try and get out as people we're filming unknown to corey. Corey turned her around and hugged her again, putting a hand into her hair '' C-core y-your e-embasserassing m-me..'' "And I'm embarrassing myself too..." He smiled hugging her even tighter '' C-core...'' she sluttered while turning to face him. She then gave up trying to get out of the hug. "Yeah, Lanes?" He said she stopped talking and just lowered her head. He pulled his blindfold off and saw that her head was down, "Lanes...what did I do...?" '' n-nothing.. '' she said thinking he wouldnt see her more then a friend. "I know something's up," he grabbed her cheek gently and made her look at him '' Whh-haa..'' she sluttered while going red. "Don't act like everything's fine." He sighed She just blushed more and sighed. "lanes...you always do this when you get upset and I always give up. Well this time I'm not giving up," he gaze at her, "What is wrong?" '' I cant tell you'' "Yes, you can. You can trust me, and we're best friends. We tell each other everything." '' Not this...You ..I-i cant ..''' "Lanes...please?" He gave her puppy eyes '' i cant say it'' Corey sighed again, "All I want to do is help you..." '' And all I-i want i-is...'' [ heart face palms itself and tells Laney tell just tell him] '' I-is...y-you. Corey's eyes widened before he smiled at her, "I'll be yours if that's what you really want..." herb eyes widened befotre shje almosdt fainted. He held her up so she wouldn't fall And moved a few stands of hair from her face Suddenly they noticed everyone starring. Both of their cheeks darkened while they noticed Kin and Kon had arrived They quickly parted awkwardly. "Why was Corey blindfolded?" Kon asked '' Cause the love birds we're making out'' said Kim. "We haven't even kissed!" Corey yelled in defence while going dark red '' I was referring to Carrie and Larry dumb dumb'' said Kim. "...oh..." Corey said rubbing the back of his neck while Carrie and Larry glared at Kim Kim back off and all the twins left the room. Carrie turned her glare over to Corey, "Why don't you and your lame girlfriend go with your nerdy twins, Riffin?" '' Whats your prob'' said Corey "Garbagian's and they're rat leader." She said back to him Corey got angery asnd jumped Carriew while starting to attack her. Carrie growled while she attacked him back as Larry and Laney tried grabbing them off each other They got dragged away kicking and trying toi kill each other. Larry frowned at Carrie while he dragged her back into the garage and shut the door to keep Corey out '' Larrs...'' said Carrie while lowering her head. "Yeah?" He said back while lifting her chin up a bit "Yeah?" He said back while lifting her chin up a bit '' Sorry..'' she mumbled. April 14th, 4:36am "...why are you sorry to me?" He asked she just lowered her head more. Larry sighed as he hugged her gently '' S-sorry for hitting Corey..'' she sluttered while looking at Laney. Corey huffed angrily and turned his head before Laney pulled on his hair, and he screamed, "ow! Sorry, Carrie for attacking you!" '' Good Core..'' said Laney while hugging him. Corey blushed as he hugged her back with one hand on her waist as he rubbed where she had pulled his hair '' Eww...Just dont make out infront of us grofnerds!'' said Carrie. Laney glared at Carrie, "We weren't going to!" Larry face palmed himself and said '' Care can you be nice for once to them?'' "Are you a Newman or Grojbandian, Larrs?" She asked him '' What...I just want us to all get along..'' he protested./ "You and Lamey can get along, but me and Riffin, not a chance." She said '' You got that right BEFF'' said Corey. Both of them started growling at each other and Laney and Larry gave up While holding them back again As Corey was about to say zomthing mean again Laney klissed him quickly to shut him up. Corey went wide-eyed and immediately gave up what he was about to say as he kissed back lightly '' Can you two EVER stop sucking face?'' asked Carrie annoyed. Laney rolled her eyes again, "You were sucking face with Larry earlier and that was way more disturbing than watching someone violently bleed to death," '' Why you lottle!'' said Carrie as she was about to claw his eyes ot. Laney stopped kissing Corey and set herself on fire while yelling, "fight me, and I swear, I'll make sure you don't survive!" '' Bring it on'' said Carrie. "Uhh, Carr, I wouldn't fight her if I were you." Larry said frightened as he grabbed her hand '' Why are you scared Carrie?'' asked Laney "I'm not scared! I'm gonna kick your rotten garbage butt!" She screamed while charging at her Larry grabbed her and Corey grabbed Laney. "Lemme at her, Core! She must die!" Laney screamed insanely while trying to break free '' Calm, down Lanes..'' said Corey as he bear hugged her. Laney blushed while she slowly started to calm down and hugged Corey back Larry hugged Carrie. Carrie sighed while she hugged back Corey brought Laney onto his back and ran out of the Newmans garage, shutting it on the way out, "Thanks for coming out everyone!" The End.


End file.
